The Yogmans Strike Back
The Yogmans Strike Back is the first segment of the tenth episode of the series (and the 19th segment overall). It aired on October 24, 2003 at 11:00 p.m. along with Hookie 101. Synopsis After another failed attempt to corner Robot, the Yogmans hypnotize Robot's friends and turn them into an amalgamation robot called the "Yogstrosity". Plot The episode begins with the Yogmans trying to corner Robot. Robot runs, and sends a signal to Cubey to help. Cubey then calls Mitch for help. Meanwhile, the Yogmans are still targeting Robot, which makes Robot fall down. Cubey arrives in time, but his cool glasses break down. Mitch arrives, and spits paper balls at the Yogmans. The Yogmans target Mitch, which breaks his headphones. Denny stops, and Lenny starts getting more paper. Socks gets out of the bathroom, secretly ruining Lenny and Denny's plans while they're blabbering. Socks gets their attention, causing them to chase him and get trapped inside the girls' bathroom. Back at the Yogmans' laboratory, Lenny brushes his teeth, while Denny demonstrates his all new remote-controlled AV cart. Lenny realizes that they will have to get rid of Robot's friends. Denny suggests that they become their friends, which Lenny said is unlikely. Lenny instead suggests that they take them out, and turn them against Robot. Meanwhile, under the stairs, Socks, Mitch and Cubey are doing their homework. Lenny gave them a hypnotizing video, and hypnotized them. Robot followed the trail Socks left, and got inside the Yogmans' laboratory. Inside, the Yogmans talk to Robot, while he tries to contact his friends. Lenny reveals that he has trapped Robot's friends into monitors, turning them into an amalgamation. They call themselves the "Yogstrosity". The Yogstrosity attacks Robot by separating, while Robot skateboards through the laboratory. Robot fires spitballs at Cubey's monitor, malfunctioning him. The Yogmans then use Mitch, and Robot tries to spit at him, but fails. Robot uses Mitch's weakness: the headphones. Robot re-uses a spitball and destroys Mitch. The Yogmans divert all the poeers to the ultimate zombie, Socks. Robot realizes that Socks doesn't have a weakness, and comes up with a strategic plan: push him. With all three zombies down, Lenny hides away. Robot rescues Cubey, Mitch, and Socks from the monitors. Robot concludes that your own day is what makes you the stronger unit. Characters * Robot Jones * Lenny Yogman * Denny Yogman * Socks * Mitch * Cubey * Shannon (cameo) * Principal Madman (name seen on the stairs, mentioned) * Clancy Sleepyjeans (name seen on the stairs) Gallery Transcript The transcript can be seen here. Trivia General * Timeline: '''After the pilot, Electric Boogaloo, Sickness and Cube Wars, before Summer Camp. * This is the episode with the longest title, with 19 letters forming 4 words. * This is Lenny and Denny's last major appearance. Cultural References * ''The Empire Strikes Back ''- The name of the episode is a reference to this movie. * ''Altered Beast ''- The line "Welcome to your doom" is a reference to this game. * ''Pac-Man ''- It can be seen at the computer lab. * ''Apple Lisa ''- The computer Cubey was using is similar to the Apple Lisa. * ''AC/DC '- The band's name can be seen on the stairs. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes